Love ain't simple
by Jaky203
Summary: Marinette and Adrian are best friends and Ladybug is falling for Chat Noir. Finally Chat Noir and Ladybug reveal their true selves. Weeks later Chat and Lady/ Adrian and Marinette start dating. But, what happens when Adrian moves to U.S.A and Marinette meets another cat. Will Marinette wait for Adrian to come back or will she have to move on?
1. chapter 1

Chapter 1

Just yesterday everything was perfect. Everything was falling into place And my life was finally perfect. Now I just wanna die.

[A year before]

"Good job Chat," I said as we just finished beating an akuma.

"No problem, m'lady" Chat said as he kissed my hand and winked at me.

"Ugh, bug out" I said with a disgusted look. But, deep inside, i was dying. Chat Noir and I have been partners for about a year now. At first I detested him. He was always flirting and dumb. But over time I started to find myself falling for him. He doesn't now this yet. I try my hardest to not let anyone know.

I swing through the city and drop into my room.

"Tikki, spots off."

I lay in my bed thinking about Chat Nior and Adrian. They are both so cute! I fall asleep peacefully while thinking about my 2 heroes.

"Martinete wake up it's time for school!" screams Tikki. I wake up blushing. I was dreaming of them again. I just can't get my mind off of them. "Martinete hurry you're going to be late again!" I look at the clock. "OMG school starts in 10 mins!!!" I exclaim as I get dressed. I go down stairs and grab an apple. "Gotta go mom! See you!" I say as I rush out the door.

Luckily I arrive just in time. I make it to my seat when the bell rings.

"Finally you're early" says my partner. I roll my eyes and laugh. He laughs as well.

(After class)" Ok class, your next project will be completed with you're desk partner."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"So can we meet up at your house," said my partner "for the project".

"Sure wh..."

"Adrian, dude, have you heard about the new movie!"

"Yeah Nino. It seems so interesting. Should we go see it?!"

"Totally! But we can't go alone."

"You're right Mari and Alya should come."

"Wait what?!" I said surprised.

"The project isn't due until 2 weeks from now. We should relax. Then I promise we will work on the project."

"Promise??"

"Yeah, now lets go to the movies!"

"Wait now??!!"

"Yeah, hurry before my bodyguards come" he says as he grabs my arm and leads me to the back exit of the school. I call Alya, since we are going together.

"Girl, were are you?! I thought we were supposed to go shopping!!" She screams over the phone

"Sorry, I got better plans. Meet us at the back of the school."

"Fine but you owe me one," she says as she hangs up.

Alya arrives just 5 minutes later. When she sees Nino she smiles. It's hard to believe that just a year Adrian and Nino only said "hi" to us. Now everything is different. We are now a group. Ever since I invited Adrian (and Nino) to the movies we became best friends. Not to mention Alya started to like Nino.

[ _Flashback]_

 _"Mari we should totally go to the movies tonight! And you should invite Adrian to the movies!!!!"_

 _"NO I mean...no, I can't"_

 _"Why not gurl?"_

 _"I want to invite him but when I'm around him I just stutter and I become speechless."_

 _"So? You got this girl. I'll help you."_

 _We went to Alya's house which is nothing like mine. She has a bigger house than mine and she has a big room. Anyways when we got there, she printed a big photo of Adrian. "Ok now," she said as she was putting it on a stick," talk to it."_

 _"Alya," I said while putting my hand to my face," you know how stupid that sounds?"_

 _"I know, I know but come on this is the only was you can practice talking to Adrian."_

 _"Fine," I said while walking towards Alya._

 _"Ok now pretend it's Adrian, what would you say"_

 _"Hey Adrain," I said while hesitating, "me and Alya are going to the movies tomorrow and we were wondering if you and Nino would like to come with us."_

 _"Good job girl. Perfect now, say it again."_

 _We practiced all that day. Tikki also helped me and teached me so tricks to keep control of my emotions. The next day was the big day._

 _"Go Mari, you got this," Alya said as I turned towards her while I was walking towards Adrien. She put her two thumbs up to cheer me up. Adrian was with Nino. All I had to do was look past Adrian and pretend he is not there. Finally. For the first time in forever. I talked to Adrian Agreste._

 _I took a deep breath and said "Hey Adrian". It felt like I was about to cry and I was about to run out of the school but I followed Tikki's tips and stayed calm._

 _"Oh, Hey Marinette,"_

 _"I was wondering if you are free tomorrow evening. Me and Alya want to go to the movies but we don't want to go alone. I wanted to know if you, and Nino, could come with us." I said trying to keep calm._

 _"Marinette, you got good timing. Nino and I were just planning to go to the movies tomorrow."_

 _"In that case, lets go together. And maybe after we can go for an ice cream" Omg!!! What was I saying??!!_

 _"Sure, lets go tomorrow after school. That way we can go before my bodyguards come."_

 _"Deal. So I'll see you guys tomorrow" I said as I started to walk away._

 _"You finally did it!!"_

 _"Omg I finally talked to Adrian!!!"_

 _The next day I was so excited I didn't concentrate. After school we met Adrian and Nino. While we walked to the movies, we talked about school. For the first time I felt comfortable talking to Adrien. When we got to the movies, I sat next to Adrian. But to our surprise we watched the wrong movie. Turns out we watched the scariest movie on Eath. As I was watching the movie I grabbed Adrian's hand. When I was about to pull away he grabbed it back. I turned to look at him and he smiled. It was the best feeling ever. The rest of the movie Adrian was holding my hand. As for Alya and Nino, they were hugging each other so tightly they turned pale._

 _"Dude I can't believe we watched the wrong movie." Nino said as we walked back home._

 _"Yeah," I said " I don't think I'll ever be able to sleep again."_

 _"Chilax girl, it wasn't that scary" said Alya._

 _"Maybe it was a little scary," said Adrien as we were getting close to Alya's house._

 _"See you tomorrow," I said as I hugged Alya._

 _"See ya,"_

 _It was me Nino and Adrien. We talked about the movie and Nino made jokes out of it. That made it less scary. Next Nino left. It was just Adrien and me. At first it was akward silence. Then, he spoke up._

 _"Today was fun,"_

 _"Yeah," I said as I was pulling my hair behind my ear. "Eventhough we watched the wrong movie which has scared me for life." We both giggled._

 _"I would like to know more about you," Adrien said as he was staring at the sky," Can you come to the park with me for a while?"_

 _"Uhh...Sure" I said nervously. Could this count as a date??!!_

 _We walked to the park and sat on a bench._

 _"Ok, so what do you wanna know," I asked nervously._

 _"I don't know. Just tell me whatever you want to tell me."_

 _"Ok, I guess I am pretty clumsy and I love fashion. Especially, I love designing and making clothes and small things."_

 _"Yeah I've noticed. I like your designs but don't you run out of ideas?"_

 _"Not really. If I do I just take a walk."_

 _"Well if you ever need company, I'm here."_

 _"Thanks. Since I love what I do. I usually have a new idea everyday. But if I don't I'll make sure to call you," I smile and he smiles back. We cross the street to my house. Just when I was about to say goodbye Adrien hugs me. Shocked I hug him back. "Thank you for this day," he says, "Hopefully we can hang out again." Then he leaves. I stand there like an idiot and smile. I go home and run up to my room. That day was the best day ever._


	3. Author's note

Hey I'm Jaky203. This is my first story I've written. I hope you like it. Comment things you would like or ships you would like me to include in this story. Also your comments could help improve the story and inspire me. I'm not really a big fan of role playing but I'll make sure include an author's note every 5 or 6 chapters. Thank you for reading my story and make sure to follow/like my story. Follow me for more stories. I also would like for you guys to send me ideas for new stories. Thank you!


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The day at the movies was fun. Adrien got caught by his bodyguards (as he calls them). We went to my family's bakery. We ate some treats my dad baked, then Natalie comes in. Adrien is taken by surprise but he still has to go back to his classes. Before he left he apologized and said goodbye. He and Nino did their handshake while he hugged me and Alya. To be honest I still can't believe we're best friends.

[Adrien's POV]

Today was a busy day. I was coming back home from my classes. Today was fun with my friends. I was paying attention to Mari and I found some similarities between her and Ladybug. They are both outgoing and pretty. I have a crush on both of them. I was thinking about them while I was walking to my room. Then I heard my dad talking on the phone. I heard my name. I suddenly became curious and stood near his office.

"Yes my son Adrien is a great model."

 **"Yes I am aware of that and it has been brought to my attention that you are also a great fashion designer. "**

"Yes that is correct."

 **"Perfect. I've seen your work. Also I'm impressed with your work and with your son's work. So, the company wants to work with you guys."**

"Excellent, so when will we start?"

 **"There is a problem. You will have to move here to Los Angeles."**

"That's no problem."

 **"Great. Oh and another thing, our current designer and model's contract doesn't end until next year. So we will start working next year."**

"That is a long time but it will be no problem."

 **"Great, so well stay in touch. Thank you. We look forward to working with you and your son."**

"No the pleasure is mine. We'll talk soon." Then he hung up.

I went to my room. Moving to LA!!! I can't do that. I can't leave my friends. I can't leave Mari. I CANT LEAVE LADYBUG!!! I sat next to my window staring out onto the city. I can't imagine a new place other than Paris. I can't imagine a world without Ladybug and Mari.

"You ok Adrien," says Plagg worried.

"Not really," I said with sadness in my voice, " I can't leave Paris. I can't leave Ladybug."

"Can't you just talk to your Dad?"

"I wish. Once he says something. It's done. Nothing changes his mind."

"Don't worry, I'll be here with you" Plagg said

"Thanks Plagg," I said cheering up. "I should enjoy the year I have left."

"Yeah," said Plagg,"starting with ladybug. You should make a move. You have to enjoy the rest of your time in Paris with her."

I smiled, "Who's being romantic now?"

"Come on, I'm just giving you advice."

"Your right Plagg. I will make my move the next time we see each other."

[Regular POV]

After Alya and Nino left, I went up to my room. I was in the middle of homework when I saw an akumatized person.

"Tikki spots on!"

I quickly transformed and chased after the akuma. Turns out the akumatized girl lost a competition. After kicking the akuma's ass with Cat Noir, we decided to go for a stroll around Paris. Technically we were patrolling but it was more like a stroll. When we finished it was night time.

"Alright. My work here is done. Bug..." I was saying when Cat Noir interrupted me.

"M'lady, I have to tell you something."

"Uh... sure what is it...,"

"Not here" he said as he grabbed me by my waist and took off.

"You know I can do this by myself." I said as I was holding on to him.

"Were almost there." He said ignoring my comment.

To my surprise we went to the Eiffel Tower. We were at the top and he told me to sit down. We stared at the view sometime. Then he spoke up.

"M'Lady." He said nervously, "Je t'aime!"

I stared at him surprised. Deep inside I was dying. But on the outside I could feel my checks getting hot and red. I was speechess. Just when I was about to say something he spoke up.

"Ever since I first saw you I feel in love. I want you to give me a chance. What do you say? Would you like to be MY LADY?"

"Chat...I,"

"I know you probably like someone else but please I'm begging you give me a chance. I want to prove my love for you. I promise I'll make you happy. Please at least for a day. Please!!"

I can't believe Chat is asking ME out!!!! But I want Adrien. What should I do??!!


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Chat I... I ... I would like to be _YOUR Lady_. I'm willing to give you a chance." I said but deep inside I was so happy.

"Thank you" he said as he hugged me. "I promise I'll make you happy."

I hugged him back. I hope he does.

[The Next Day]

There is two more weeks of school. I can't believe the school year is almost over. I take my seat next to Alya.

"Omg. Have you heard the news!!" Said Alya excitedly.

"Umm...what news?"

"About Cat Noir and Ladybug. Apparently they are dating!" Alya said excitedly.

"WAIT...WHAT!" How did the news come out so fast. He asked me out yesterday night. Knowing Cat Noir he probably told someone.

"Alright class," the teacher began.

The two weeks in school were a blur. But as Ladybug they were like a dream. When we are fighting akumas nothing changed. He still flirts and throws in his puns. But after the fight we either stroll around or he blindfolds me and takes me somewhere. Our first date was on top of the Eiffel Tower. We talked as we were watching the view. I wanted to lean on him but it was going to be akward. Spending time with Cat Noir is like a dream. He makes you laugh and you can feel that he cares.

School eventually ended and summer was finally here. Oh the last day we went to the park. We rode on the carousel and we played with the water in the fountain. After the sun was coming down and we had to leave. But before we left, we gave our phone numbers to each other. We also wanted to hang out over the summer. So we agreed to plan our outings in our group chat. After that I went to my house. So far my life is becoming perfect.

A month after. The gang (as I call it) hanged out every week. We either headed out to the library to do homework or we went to the pool and hung out. As with Cat Noir, he kept me happy. My favorite date he has taken me to is the beach. It was a hot summer night. Chat blindfolded me and grabbed me by my waist. "It's going to be a long ride M'lady." He said.

"Alright," I said as I giggled a little bit.

It was a long way. But once we were there we let me down. But he didn't take the blindfold off. He told me to follow his voice and walk towards him. It was fun because I didn't know where I was going and Chat kept making fun of me. When I finally made it to him, I slipped and ended up in his arms. He just laughed at me and I joined him. When I sat down he finally took the blindfold off. To my surprise, I we were sitting near a fire. He had sandwiches and wine. He sat next to me. Rose petals surrounded us. We ate the sandwiches he prepared and drank the wine. "So what the cause of this lovely occasion?" I said as I drank my cup of wine.

"Can't I just take My lady out for a date?" He said sarcastically as he put Amy hair behind my ear.

I giggled. I was so happy. I never imagined him making me happy. He was just looking at me with his beautiful face. Then he suddenly started to lean in. I'm not ready yet. I didn't know what to do. Then he opened his eyes and grabbed me by my arm.

"I hope your hot," he said as he pushed me into the water.

I was drenched. So you wanna fight uh? "Oh it's on Chat!" I started to chase him.

"You can't catch me," he said as he ran away.

"You coward come back here" I said while laughing. We chased each other. Then I finally got him. I tripped him and he fell in the water. "Got you!" I laughed. Then I saw him a smirk across his face. Before I knew it Chat pulled me in the water with him. I was on top of him. We both laughed at the same time. Then out of nowhere I kissed him. I couldn't believe I did that. Before I could pull away he kissed me back. I can't believe I kissed him. It was the best but worst feeling ever. After the kiss I just stared at him and blushed. He smiled at me and put my hair behind my ear. I didn't notice that while we were playing my hair went lose.

"I like your hair better this way." He said while staring at my hair.

I just blushed.

"Come on," he grabbed me by my waist, "I don't want My lady to get sick"

We sat near the fire sharing a towel. We toasted marshmallows and talked the night away. While I was in my date, I was replaying a song in my head.

No limit in the sky

That I won't fly for ya

No amount of tears in my eyes

That I won't cry for ya, oh no

With every breath that I takeI want you to share that air with me

There's no promise that I won't keep

I'll climb a mountain, there's none too steep

When it comes to you

There's no crimeLet's take both of our souls

And intertwine

When it comes to you

Don't be blind

Watch me speak from my heart

When it comes to you

Comes to you

Want you to share that(When it comes to you)

Cupid ain't a lie

Arrow got your name on it, oh yeah

Don't miss out on a love

And regret yourself on it, oh

Open up your mind, clear your head

Ain't gotta wake up to an empty bed

Share my life, it's yours to keep

Now that I give to you all of me, oh

When it comes to you

There's no crime

Let's take both of our souls

And intertwine

When it comes to you

Don't be blind

Watch me speak from my heart

When it comes to you

Comes to you

Want you to share that(Share)

When it comes to you

Want you to share that

When it comes to you

There's no crime

Let's take both of our souls

And intertwine

When it comes to you

Don't be blind

Watch me speak from my heart

When it comes to you

Comes to you

(2u David Guetta ft. Justin Bieber)

That was the best night of my life.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next day I was sleepy. The squad and I had planned to go to the library. I just remember that I got there talked with them for a while and passed out on the table while working on homework.

At night we fought an akuma as always.

I kissed Chat Noir in the cheek. "Got to go, I'm pretty sleepy." All of a sudden my earring beeped.

"No stay," he said looking in my eyes " I want to see the girl I love behind the mask."

"Chat," I said hesitant "You know the rules" My earrings beeped again. "I have to go." Suddenly he grabbed me by my arm and kissed me. Sneaky kitty I thought. I kissed him back. I felt myself detransforming. After the kiss I quickly went behind a wall so he won't see me.

"Chat,"

"I know, I'm sorry. " he said with a hint of sadness. "Can I please see you. I want to know who you are. I don't want to fall in love with a part of you. I want to fall in love with you."

"Chat...I..."

"Please. I swear I'm not going to tell anyone. I want to see who you are!"

"I.. fine... I trust you. Lets go out at the same time ok?"

"Ok"

I took a deep breath. I'm finally going to see who he really is. I'm finally going to see who I fell in love with really. I closed my eyes tightly and steped out. Suddenly he hugged me tightly.

"It's you," he said slowly and softly," I can't believe the person I am in love with has been by my side!" I felt a teardrop as he hugged me tighter. I couldn't stand it anymore. I slowly opened my eyes. As I my were opening he pressed his lips against mine. Then I stared at that perfect face in front of me. I kissed him back. I could feel tears falling down my red hot checks. All I could think of was the boy I feel in love with. The boy who makes me happy. Adrien Agreste. When he pulled away from the kiss. I put my hands on his face. I was speechless. I was shedding tears. I swept his hair off of his face and smiled.

"I can't believe it's you," I said in a low happy voice while shedding tears.

He wiped my tears away and looked into my eyes.

"Your hair is as dark as night. Your pretty blue bell eyes.

Everyday day that we see each other I hope that you'll be mine.

Together our love could be so true...

Please, would you be my girlfriend."

"Adrien I already am," I said with more tears in my eyes, "and I love you" I said as I placed my lips on his. He turned back and lifted me up. He took me home.

"Stay," I said as I held his arm, "Please?"

Chat or Adrien thought for a while. "Alright bugaboo."

I giggled. We lay in bed together quietly because my parents were just downstairs. It was late and we went to bed. Adrien hugging me. We fell asleep together. I felt safe and protected for the first time. Suddenly my alarm rings.

"Good morning princess," whispered a kitty in my ear.

"Morning kitty," I yawned.

"Time to go to the pool."

"Mhm never let me sleep forever," I said while pretending to be asleep.

"I have to go and change. Lets do this however gets to pool first wins a kiss." Adrien says as he pecks my nose.

"It's on" I said getting up.

He left and I quickly got ready. I raced down the stairs. "Good morning, Mom!" I said happily.

"Good morning sweetie," she said with her heart warming smile.

"I'm off to the pool with Alya," I said while walking to the door. Once I was outside the door. I was running down the stairs. I bumped into Alya on the way to the pool.

"Woah girl someone is in a hurry," she said laughing.

"Sorry Alya, just kinda excited."

"Excited for what?? Seeing Adrien shirtless?"

I blushed while Alya was laughing. Alya and I walked the rest of the way to pool. Just when I thought I had won. I saw Adrien and Nino talking. He saw me and I saw a quick smirk cross his face. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Hey Mari," he said as he was coming towards us.

Omg!!! "Hey Adrien," I acted normal. We hugged each other as we always did. This time it had more meaning and it was warmer that usual. The pool was alright. Better than ever. Me and Adrien kept our distance. For now. After the pool, Chat was in my room.

"If I do remember correctly, someone still owns me a kiss!" He said as he pouted his lips.

"Alright kitty, calm down," I want towards him and gave him a big kiss. "There happy?"

"Nope. Let me show you how it's done." He gave me the most passionate kiss. I kissed him back.

"Now that's a kiss" I said laughing

"Listen, I got an idea. We should make Nino and Alya date."

"Finally your ideas are useful." I say giggling.

"Finally your ideas are useful!" He says teasing. Then plops down a kiss on my cheek.

"Anyways," I said gigling "You could tell Nino to ask Alya out and tell him you will do the same!"

"See bugaboo, you always have a plan."

Chat hanged out in my room the whole evening.

"Goodbye Chat," I said as I kissed Chat.

"See you tomorrow princess" he said and left.


End file.
